Closer Than You Think
by SMacked Hard
Summary: What happens when Stella meets Mac? They live in the same building and they don't know each other…well, not for long. SMacked, AU Fic. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY or any of its characters, just the story. ;] **

**Summary: What happens when Stella meets Mac? They live in the same building and they don't know each other…well, not for long. SMacked AU Fic.**

**AN: I thought of this a while ago. Well, I decided to base this fic off of how my parents met each other so it means a lot to me. ;] Some of the combos are weird but what can you do? Ha. Here you go. Let me know how you like it. And I didn't make up the locations either, it's all real. :]**

**Closer Than You Think **

It's August 18, 2000. It was a bright, sunny afternoon in Ashley, Pennsylvania. Birds fluttered all around outside. Stella Bonasera woke up to a bird chirping outside and it made her smile. This 26 year old has lived in Ashley for all of her life and she has a lot to look forward to.

Stella has a 7 year old daughter named Lindsay and a 5 year old son named Danny. She had to divorce her husband a few years ago. She just lost all love for him and he never treated her right anyway. That's the way it was.

Stella yawned and she stretched her arms high above her. She opened the shade and the sunlight poured in. Stella finally moved out of her mother's house and moved 2 blocks away. I guess it was about time. It was great too because the children could see their grandmother all the time like before.

Stella tiptoed past her children's rooms and made it down into the kitchen with her pajamas on: a red polka dot t-shirt and black sweats clung to her slimming figure. Stella worked herself to the bone to get to where her body was now. It took her a few years to get all the baby weight off. Every time she'd get off from work, her mother would watch the kids and she'd go to the gym. Sometimes she'd even take a jog with her kids by her side.

Soon, Stella felt like making her bed so she did exactly that. She slowly skulked past her children's rooms again with a cup of coffee in her hands. Lindsay and Danny loved to run around so it was good that they got their rest and also that they gave their mother a much needed break as well. Then, she got dressed into a lavender shirt and black jeans and finished her cup of coffee.

All of a sudden, she heard 4 little feet running toward her. Stella turned to the door with a smile. Then, Lindsay and Danny rushed in and jumped on the bed.

"Mommy!" they screamed at the same time and jumped on their mother.

"Hey!" Stella yelled back with a grin and kissed their foreheads.

"Can we go somewhere today? Please?" Lindsay begged her mother with puppy dog eyes while Stella sighed.

"I don't know honey, I have to clean around here and get stuff done." she told them truthfully, looking at her laundry basket that was overflowing and thought of how messy the kid's rooms were.

"Please?" Danny and Lindsay begged at the same time.

"Oh, we'll see, okay? If we go anywhere, you got to make sure your rooms are clean; I have a feeling what they look like now." Stella said with a smile as the 2 excited children nodded and ran out of her room. "They better be done when I'm done making breakfast."

"They will be, mommy." Danny said as he peeked out of his room as his mom walked past. Stella ruffled his hair and Danny smoothed it back. "Don't do that, I hate that." Stella just laughed as she headed downstairs.

Then, Stella started to make toast, eggs and bacon for herself and the kids. All of a sudden, the phone started to ring. Stella sighed as she ran over to the phone, which was across the room, and picked up the receiver.

"Hello." Stella said with a smile and walked back to the phone.

"Hello," said the voice of her mother, Aiden. "What are you doing?"

"Hi mom, I'm just making breakfast for the kids." Stella answered her mother and heard her children running back on forth.

"Oh yeah, I can smell that delicious food all the way from here." her mother said as she laughed.

Stella laughed after her, "Well, I learned from the best…so, did you call me for any particular reason?"

"Well, I was wondering if the kids wanted to spend the day with me, since I never get to take them anywhere." Aiden told her daughter while Stella listened with a smirk.

"I can ask them. Hold on." Stella said as she walked into the living room. "Lindsay! Danny!"

Lindsay and Danny were down in just seconds with huge smiles upon their faces.

"How would you like it if you spent the day with Nanny?" Stella asked them as they squealed with excitement. "Yeah Mom, they want to come with you. When will you come get them?"

"Whenever is fine with you, honey." Aiden said happily while Stella thought about what time. Then Stella asked Danny and Lindsay "Are your rooms clean?"

Lindsay and Danny nodded quickly.

"Well, how about an hour? We still have to eat and they have to get dressed too." Stella said in an excited tone. She could get all the work done she was hoping for.

"Okay, I'll see you then. Bye." Aiden said in a blissful tone.

"Bye Mom." Stella said as she hung up. "Well, this will take a few more minutes to cook, so why don't you both pick out what you're going to where and come back down?"

Soon, Danny and Lindsay were off to their rooms once again.

While she was finishing up the food, letting her mind wander, Stella noticed a U-Haul truck by her apartment.

_New neighbor? _Stella thought to herself as she watched a man unload a truck. _Must be moving in the front apartment above the store, 'because I have the back apartment…probably just be an annoying guy that blasts music all the time. _Soon, she just couldn't be bothered by her new neighbor.

Little did she know that this annoying guy would have a great impact on her life that would last a life-time.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I got lots of reviews last chapter, more than I usually get, and I want to thank you all so much for liking it and telling me what you thought. Now, chapter 2. Will Stella confront the new neighbor…or will he confront her? Read to find out. And I'm going to start adding new characters soon as well…which would be the rest of Stella's family. And also, I know this hasn't been updated in a while…and if it doesn't get updated in a while, please don't abandon the story, just add it to your alerts at least. Because my sister, her boyfriend and their 3 kids are moving in with us. And I won't have a lot of time to write anymore. I'm sure you all understand. Anyway, here's Chapter 2. **

**Chapter 2**

**Stella's POV: **

We had a wonderful breakfast and the kids told me about school. Lindsay told me that 2 boys were picking on her and teasing her, every single day. I just told her to ignore them and possibly, they may have a crush on her. She almost spit out her orange juice, and then stuck her tongue out at me.

"Eww!" Lindsay yelled in horror. "That's disgusting. I'll never like them. Maybe if they were nice, which guys aren't."

I laughed in my mind. Lindsay thought she knew how mean guys acted…she didn't know half of it, believe me. I shook my head. I couldn't stop thinking about the new guy moving in. Maybe he'll be nice and not annoying? I doubt it, but time will tell.

"Aren't I nice, Linds?" Danny asked with a smile as he sipped on his chocolate milk.

"Yeah, but that's because you're my brother." Lindsay said with a wink and she finished up her French toast.

"Lindsay, you really don't understand boys…and you probably won't until you're older, maybe not even then. Heck, I still don't understand them. They are very complicated." I told her as she watched me intently. I thought of all of the losers I dated in the past. They definitely lived up to the word, 'losers'.

"Oh," Lindsay said with a smirk. "I'm gonna tease them back."

"Okay, just get ready for them to bug your more because you're just leading them on." I told her truthfully as I washed my hands at the sink.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. Lindsay and Danny's faces lit up when they heard the sound.

"I'm coming." I yelled as I ran into the living room, towards the front door. "Hi!" I started in an excited tone, thinking it was my mother but it wasn't her. "Hi…" I said in a confused tone. It was the guy that was moving in next door to me.

"Hi, um, I just started to move in today, and I wanted to introduce myself. I'm Mac Taylor." he said politely, his blue eyes stayed on mine, as he held out his hand. I grabbed it and we shook hands.

"I'm Stella Bonasera." I said shyly and looked down at my feet. _Damn, _I thought _what the hell do I say? _"Are you from around here?" _Why did I say that?! Oh, great. _

"Well, I am now, but I lived in Mountaintop." Mac said in a friendly tone while I nodded. "What about you?"

"I'm an Ashley girl, born and raised." I said with a laugh and he laughed along. "Well, if you need anything, just let me know, okay? My kids are getting ready to go with their grandmother."

"Yeah, I was coming to ask if you were using the one trash can in the back of your apartment…I mean, if you're not using it of course." Mac said with a smile and I nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, you can have it. Well, good luck moving in." I told him happily and he smiled widely.

"Thanks. Take care. Have a good day." Mac said as he headed down the steps.

"Thanks, you too." I said as I closed the door behind me. "Wow."

Lindsay and Danny ran into the living room.

"Who was that?" Danny asked curiously and peaked out the window at Mac.

"That was our new neighbor, Mac Taylor." I said in an excited tone. _Maybe this guy wouldn't be so annoying after all. _I thought to myself.

Then, someone else knocked. I opened the door a crack and it was my mother. We hugged when she walked in and the kids jumped into her arms.

"Hi, are you two ready?" Aiden asked and they nodded quickly. "Well, go get your coats."

"Thank you for watching them. I appreciate it." I said thankfully.

"Anytime, Stell." my mother said as she pushed her brown out of her face. The kids got on their coats quickly and gave me a hug goodbye.

"I'll have them back around 6." Aiden said as she walked out the door. "Bye."

"Bye." I said as I waved goodbye.

_Now, what to do? _I thought to myself and then I saw the dirty dishes and floor. _Now, I have my answer. _

I spent an hour or so washing dishes and mopping the floor. I just couldn't stop thinking about Mac.

"Okay, Stell, stop thinking about him, because he may seem nice, but in the end, he'll smash your heart to pieces…and I'm sure he's taken already." I talked to myself and wiped a bead of sweat off my forehead. "These kids better not trash this floor with mud or they're gonna get it." I sighed and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

I looked at the weather forecast and saw it was going to be 60 degrees out. "Yes!" I yelled happily and took a sip of my freshly, brewed coffee.

Time went by fast, because I was watching my favorite soap operas: Guiding Light and As The World Turns. Don't even ask how I got into those shows, because I have no idea…it's probably my mother or sisters fault. Soon, my mom, Danny and Lindsay walked in the door. My jaw dropped when I saw a stuffed animal in each of their hands but then I smiled.

"Did you guys have fun?" I asked as they walked in. They nodded and my mother nodded too.

"We ate at Haystacks and went to the mall. It was so fun!" Lindsay said with a huge smile.

"Don't forget about the Gertrude Hawkes Chocolate too!" Danny reminded her and her eyes brightened. "That's the best chocolate ever!"

I laughed, "Okay, say goodnight to Nanny, because you both have to get baths and go to bed."

They both frowned, but they gave huge hugs to their grandmother. Then, they ran upstairs.

"More stuffed animals?" I asked my mother and shook my head.

"I'm sorry, but I like to spoil them, you know that." Aiden told me with a wink.

"Yeah, I know. I got some stuff done around here finally…because of you." I told her with a smile and she just laughed.

"Well, I better get going. You know I hate driving at night, but I'll see you later." my mom said as she gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye." I said as I closed the door and locked it. I went up to check on the kids and they were getting ready for their baths. I just went to my room and collapsed on the bed. I didn't feel tired at all but I guess I was. Then, I just fell into a deep sleep.

**AN: Yeah, this chapter was kinda boring, but what can I say? This story will probably be a challenger for me since it's AU, but I'm going to make it great for all of my great readers. Please, let me know what you thought and leave a review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY, just the story idea. **

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, as I told you some of my family has moved into my house…but sadly, they have to move out. It's putting a toll on all of us, especially my dad, who had a stroke before New Years. But anyway, sorry for barely updating. I haven't forgotten about the story, I'll promise you that. And if you love it so much, I know you will wait for it. Anyway, here's Chapter 3. And now, my internet's going to be gone, so I have NO idea how long it will be until I update. Sorry guys. Just, make sure you're subscribed and whenever I get back, you'll see it. **

**Chapter 3**

**Stella's POV: **

Since the day I met him, Mac Taylor was never off of my mind. I had no idea why I was feeling this way. Did I actually have a crush on him? Aaaaah!

The kids were at school and I was busy cleaning up the house. I bet you're thinking, didn't she just clean yesterday? Yes, I did. When you have kids, you'll know what I mean. They're good kids but sometimes, they just don't want to listen. I remember when I was in school and wished that whoever created it, should die. Now, I'm happy they have school because one, they're learning, and two, I have 6 hours to myself. Though those 6 hours may not even be fun, it's worth it.

In my mind, I thought, _I must find a way to be able to talk to him and see those amazing eyes and hear that incredible voice- _I stopped myself.

"What am I THINKING?" I asked myself in a shocked tone. "He's probably not worth the trouble anyway…"

I tried not to listen to myself. I did not need a boyfriend. So, I went into the bathroom to dry my hair. 10 minutes later after I was done, I noticed water dripping from the toilet.

"OH NO!" I panicked as I saw the huge puddle of water and the still dripping water. "How'd this happen?" I didn't know what to do because this never happened to me before, even when I was little at my mother's house. "Great, how am I going to fix _this? _

Then, it occurred to me. Maybe I could see Mac again. I wasn't going there _just _to talk to him; I could ask if he knew any plumbers, since I badly needed one.

I threw a bucket under the pipe and left my apartment. I walked down the hall toward Mac's apartment.

I started to get nervous as I always do, just as I raised my hand to knock on the door but then my hand started to shake. _Why do I always get so nervous? _I thought to myself. Suddenly, someone poked my shoulder and let me just say, I screamed…loudly. _Shit! _I screamed in my head.

"Hey, did I scare you?" I heard Mac ask, and then I turned around. He half-frowned at me, he must've felt guilty for scaring me. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, I'm okay. I get scared easily, it's really not your fault. Don't be sorry." I told him as I caught my breath again.

"So, what are you doing here….by my apartment?" Mac asked with a smirk and I smiled back.

"This is kind of embarrassing, but, I, uh," see how nervous I get? "My toilet's leaking and I was wondering if you knew anybody that can help me."

Mac laughed and I blushed and he said, "It looks like you've found your man." My eyebrows raised in confusion. "I'm a plumber."

"Oh, oh, that's great. Thank you so much, Mac. I mean, you don't have to help if you don't want to…" I told him just to make sure he actually wanted to help.

"Of course, I'd love to help you, Stella." Mac said with a smile as he opened up his door. "Just let me get my bucket of tools and I'll be right over."

"Okay, thanks again." I said gratefully with a huge smile.

"No problem." Mac said as he walked in his apartment.

I ran toward my apartment and picked up the kids clothes that were on the floor and I checked on the bucket. It wasn't full so that was good.

I was at the door when Mac was about to knock.

"Hey again, let me see your problem." Mac said as I let him inside. He saw the toilet and shook his head.

"It's not that bad but you're lucky you came to me when you did." Mac said as he knelt down and took out some tools.

"Well, I'll let you work. Do you want anything to drink?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"No, I'm good." Mac said as he got back to work.

"Well, help yourself if you need anything." I told him with a smile and he nodded.

It was about an hour later when Mac walked out of the bathroom with his tools.

"It's all fixed." Mac said, proud of himself and I smiled.

"Thank you so much. I would've had a very big mess on my hands." I said as I laughed. I went and got my wallet out. I took out a 10 and 20 dollar bill. I held it out toward him.

"Oh, you don't have to give me money." Mac said, pushing the money away.

"No, I insist. You didn't have to help me." I said with a wink and he took the money.

"Thanks, but I better go-" Mac was saying until I interrupted him. How rude of me!

"Um, can you wait with me until my kids come off the bus? I need some company." I said as we both laughed.

"Sure." Mac said as we waited at the bus stop.

5 minutes later, the kids got off of the bus.

"Lindsay, Danny, this is Mac, our next door neighbor. Mac, that's Lindsay and Danny." I said happily as Mac waved.

"Hi" Danny and Lindsay chimed in at the same time.

"Ooh, Mommy, can we get ice-cream?" Danny asked in a cute voice.

"I would honey, but I have no money." I told him with a half frown and they both frowned.

"If it's okay, Stell, I can get them ice-cream." Mac offered and I was shocked.

"You don't have to waste your money, Mac. I'm sure you need it for groceries and other things." I said as I looked into those amazing blue eyes. There I go again!

"It's fine. Here you go." He gave Danny and Lindsay both a dollar. They ran into the store, which was under our apartments and ran out with an ice-cream.

"Thank you, Mac!" Lindsay said and Danny said, "Thank you.", as they enjoyed their ice cream.

Mac and I talked about a lot of things and I realized, he wasn't a bad guy. I wish I could have a guy like him.

"Well, I have to go and make the kids dinner." I told Mac truthfully while he nodded. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Stell." That was the first time he called me that. "Bye Lindsay, Bye Danny." The kids waved back to him and ran up to the apartment.

"Bye." I said as I walked into the apartment.

I felt so excited and I didn't know why so I just let it out.

"Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" I screamed and Danny and Lindsay didn't know what to think. "What? I can't be happy?"

Danny and Lindsay laughed and ran upstairs.

I was really starting to enjoy living next to Mac Taylor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not CSI: NY or any of its characters; just this story idea. **

**AN: So, my internet went out so I couldn't update, but I already let you guys know so hopefully you got a notification. This story is kind of giving me troubles but I'm not going to give up on it since I'm writing it based on my parents. It might get boring but please don't abandon me. And also remember, I'm not making most of the funny things up in here; they actually happened to my mom when she was living in that apartment. Though I might've made up the conversations, there's no way to know what my mom and my siblings talked about since I wasn't born. Anyway, here's chapter 4.**

**Chapter 4 **

Since that day I actually had a conversation with Mac, I couldn't stop smiling. Everything was so perfect. Too bad nothing would ever happen between us. Yeah, I am a little negative on myself sometimes but who isn't now-a-days?

I was also excited too because my 2 brothers and sister were coming to visit me. They were never at the apartment since I moved. It was good because my younger brother, Don, lives in Sugar Notch and it's only 5 minutes away. My older brother, Adam, lives about 20 minutes away and my sister, Jess, lives about 30 minutes away. My mom's also going to come over as well.

"I'm so excited!" Lindsay said in a bubbly voice.

"Why is that?" I asked her curiously as she sat down at the table.

"Because we get to see Uncle Don and Adam, and Aunt Jess!" Danny answered for her and plopped down on the seat next to her. I poured them both a bowl of Cookie Crisp cereal and they dug in.

"Well, I'm excited too." I told them truthfully. "It's good that you both are too."

"Mom, did you ever fight with your brothers and sister?" Lindsay asked with a smile upon her innocent face. "Did you ever get mad at them so much you wished they were gone away forever?"

I laughed lightly at her question and answered, "Well, of course I did. Brothers and sisters fight. Yeah, there was some rivalry. And being the second youngest one, I was jealous at times once the attention wasn't always on me." I was washing dishes from the night before and turned to see both of them smiling at me. "And I guess I said I wish they were gone, but the next day, I would feel really bad."

"What does 'rivalry' mean?" Danny asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"It means 'competing against someone or something'." Lindsay said proudly and sipped the rest of the milk out of her bowl.

"You're such a show off, Linds." Danny yelled at her and slapped her arm.

"Hey, stop that you two!" I yelled at them sternly and they both frowned.

"I'm sorry." Danny said sadly and crossed his arms.

I walked over to him with a smile and ran my hands through his hair. "It's okay, honey, but you both better get ready. Nanny, Uncle Don and Adam and Aunt Jess are going to be here soon."

With their huge smiles lighting up the room, they ran off to get dressed. I sighed and looked out the window. The sky was a baby blue color and poofy white clouds were all over the sky. _I love clouds, _I said to my mind and laughed. As long as it didn't rain, I really could care less if clouds were in the sky.

About an hour later, I heard a knock on the door. I ran up to the door excitedly, peaked through the peep hole and opened up the door.

"Stell!" my sister Jess welcomed me with a warm hug. "How are you, hon?"

"I'm doing well, how about you?" I asked her with a smile; her blue eyes lit up when she saw the apartment…well, maybe it was because of me.

"I'm amazing, thank you. Speaking of amazing, so is this place." Jess said as she took off her coat and set it on the couch.

"Thank you. I love this place. It's a good first apartment." I told her truthfully while she nodded.

"It is." Jess said happily and added, "Did you meet Prince Charming yet?"

I sighed when she asked me.

"Why does it matter? It's none of your bees wax." I teased her and walked away.

"Come on, Stell. He can be _closer than you think." _Jess said with emphasis on the last 4 words, with an encouraging smile.

"What are you? A love guru or something." I shook my head and handed her a cup of coffee. She accepted it thankfully.

"No, it's just, I understand you and I can tell you have met that special someone." Jess told me and I was mad because she guessed right.

"No, I haven't," I lied but started to blush. "Well, maybe I have."

"HA!" Jess said in an accomplished tone. "See, you can't hide anything from your sister."

"That is correct." I said with a laugh. "I better tell the kids you're here. They're excited that everyone's coming today." Jess nodded and I walked to the edge of the stairs and yelled up, "Aunt Jess is here!"

Lindsay and Danny ran downstairs like wild animals and ran toward the kitchen.

When I made it to the kitchen, Danny and Lindsay were embracing Jess.

"I missed you soo much!" Lindsay said ecstatically while Danny nodded.

"I've missed you guys too. Wow, you guys keep getting bigger and bigger by the day." Jess said as she saw them standing up. "Soon, you're going to outgrow your sis, Danny."

Danny was happy with that statement so he clapped. Lindsay stuck her tongue out at him.

Soon, I heard another knock but this time there was 3 people at my doorstep. My mother and my brothers, Adam and Don were smiling at me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed as they walked in. "I'm surprised to see you both here at the same time."

"Well, we both stopped at Mom's house so we came all together." my older brother Adam told me and I nodded.

"Yeah, but Adam had to ride over on that monstrous killer thing though." my mother said in a worried tone. I peaked over her shoulder and saw a motorcycle in the driveway.

"Mom, I told you I'd be fine. I'm always careful." Adam said in a promising tone while Don laughed. "At least I'm not a momma's boy!" Don's jaw dropped in shock and he crossed his arms.

"Don't pick on Don. It's not his fault." Aiden said with a giggle.

"Yeah, don't pick on me!" Don said as he punched Adam in the arm.

We all laughed as we walked toward the kitchen.

The first 5 minutes were with hugs and kisses; a big family reunion. The kids were so bubbly the whole time and I was blissful and happy that my family was here spending the evening with us.

"Oh my god," Don said with a huge smile. "Do you guys remember when we were kids and Adam dropped a sweet potato in his soda…and it exploded everywhere?"

Don, Jess, Adam and I laughed our asses off while my mother laughed lightly.

"A sweet potato EXPLODED?" Danny asked in a shocked tone while Adam nodded.

"I'll show you sometime." Adam promised him while I growled.

"Uh, no you won't." I told him with a wink.

While all this fun was happening, someone else knocked on the door.

"Come on!" I stated in an angry tone. "Why does someone have to knock on the door when my family's here…and at 8 at night too?"

I opened the door angrily, not caring who it was. "What do you want?!"

To my surprise, Mac Taylor was standing in front of me.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to say hello." Mac said with a frown while my jaw hanged low.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. I had no idea it was you." I said while I blushed. "It's just that my family's here and I didn't feel like answering the door." Mac laughed when he heard my explanation.

"It's okay, I understand." Mac explained as he heard laughing from inside the apartment. "I can always come back later…or tomorrow." _Don't let him slip away, Bonasera…or you might not get him back. _

"No, you can come in. More the merrier, right?" I asked him and he nodded. I walked to the kitchen quicker than he did to tell my family. "Everyone, this is my friend, Mac Taylor. I thought he could join our party."

"Hey" Mac said as he walked into the kitchen. I could tell he was nervous.

A couple of hellos were thrown at Mac.

I went around the room, "This is my mom, Aiden, my older brother, Adam, my younger brother, Don and my sister, Jess. And you already know the kids."

Mac nodded while everyone smiled. Having Mac there made the night much greater. I couldn't deny I had feelings for him. Jess kept winking at me the entire night because of the way I looked at Mac.

The family was there for a couple hours when it was time for them to go. I was sad but I knew it wouldn't be the last time. We exchanged hugs and kisses and then I told the kids to go to bed. Soon, it was only me and Mac left.

"Well, thanks for letting me come today." Mac said gratefully while I smiled excitedly. "I don't have many friends."

"Anytime, Mac. And consider me a friend." I said in a happy tone while he smiled.

"Thank you, well, I better go. You have a good night." Mac said and what he did next surprised me. He kissed me right on the lips and it gave me chills. My jaw dropped. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am. You have a good night too." then I planted a kiss on his lips. He said 'whoa' and I laughed. "Bye."

"Bye." Mac replied with a huge smile and walked away. I closed the door with my heart beating rapidly.

"I think Jess was right, Prince Charming is _closer than I thought._" I nodded and I was breathless for the whole night and it couldn't have been better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY or any of its characters, just this story. **

**AN: This is chapter 5. I keep badgering my parents for ideas so I don't write anything boring. But I guess it's not boring, since most of you stayed around, so thank you. It's not a typical NY story and I'm happy you all like it so much. So, here's chapter 5. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 5 **

Last night was an amazing night. Yeah, I had a lot of amazing nights in my life. The night was amazing because one, my family was there. My 2 bros and sis and our mother. The kids also had a fun time seeing them as well. And secondly, and this probably made it the most amazing night, was that Mac kissed me. I couldn't believe it. I really thought the whole night was a dream. And surprisingly, I kissed him back.

I don't know if anything will happen, but I guess there's a chance. I never wanted a guy as much as I want Mac. It's kind of strange.

I was relaxing in my bed, when I almost jumped out of my skin because the phone rang. I sighed and picked it up.

"Hello," I said as I rubbed my eyes. "Hi mom. What are you doing?" I collapsed back down on my bed and closed my eyes.

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering if the kids wanted to sleepover. You know, give Mommy some free time?" my mother told me and a smile appeared.

"Really? You'd take them off my hands for today and part of tomorrow?" I asked excitedly and pushed the covers off of me.

"Of course, you need a break, sweetie. Are they up yet?" Aiden asked as I walked quietly into the hallway. I peaked in Lindsay's room then Danny's room. "Nope, they're still sleeping."

"Oh, really? Well, I guess you can call me back when they're up and ready because I'm sure they'll want to come over." my mom said happily.

I played with my hair as I talked, "I'm sure they will want to. They love you so much."

"Aw, well, call me back. Love you. Bye."

"Love you too, Bye." I said and hung up the phone.

I went downstairs and started to make breakfast. Soon enough, I heard the kids running downstairs.

"Breakfast!" Danny screamed excitedly and plopped down on a chair. Lindsay walked in slowly, still tired.

"Guess what you two?" I asked them with a smile. "How would you like it if you slept over Nanny's house tonight?" I turned around to see 2 bright faces.

"Really, Mom? We can go?" Lindsay asked curiously, hoping for one answer.

"Yes, you can. I'm going to make breakfast, while you both can go pack a clean pair of clothes." I told them and I heard them run upstairs.

_Oh, what will I do with my day? _I thought to myself with a big smile. _Maybe try to get into a convo with Mac. _

2 hours later I was waving goodbye to my darling kids and mother. Soon, I was bored and didn't know what to do.

So, I put on my favorite purple shirt and blue jeans and walked outside. I thought I should enjoy the nice weather while I could because soon it would be winter time and it would crappy out all the time.

Some of the kids on our street were having fun and riding their bikes and I wondered what my precious kids were doing. I was caught up in my own imagination when someone sat down next to me.

"I really didn't expect to find you here." Mac's voice pulled me out of my own imagination. My jaw dropped but I easily recovered.

"Hey, Mac." I said with a smile. "Just thought I should enjoy the weather before it's too late."

Mac nodded and added, "For a second there, I would've thought you were a hermit."

A loud laugh erupted out of me. "Oh, no, I'm not. I guess that rumors false." I added with a wink.

"So, about last night…" Mac started to say and I let out a sigh and looked the other way. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Um, I don't know." I said embarrassed and my cheeks started to flush. "It probably didn't mean anything, right?" I asked him disappointedly. "Just a spur of the moment thing, right?"

He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Did I say that?" He asked me with a warm smile. "I think you're a really nice person and I like you a lot."

I didn't expect that. "Really, you do? I'm not a freak or anything?"

Mac frowned, "Yes, I like you and of course you're not, Stella. If someone said that about you, they don't know what they're missing."

I smiled, "I like guys like you. There's not really any honest guys around these days."

"Don't worry, I won't ever lie to." Mac said honestly and I could tell he was telling the truth. "Well, what I'm trying to say is, I like you and I want to go out with. Maybe it won't work out, but I want to try."

"Okay, I like you too and yes, I will go out with you, no matter what might happen." I told him with a smile. For the first time in a long while, I was genuinely happy.

"Cool." Mac said in an excited tone. "Well, Stella, I was wondering, would you like to have dinner at my place tonight? Since we barely know anything about each other" He said with a chuckle.

"I would love to actually and my kids aren't even home so I can stay later." I said happily and he nodded. "How about 7 o'clock?" I asked blissfully and he nodded.

"That would be great." Mac said as he grabbed my hand. "I'll see you then." Mac gave me a goodbye wave and walked away, leaving me there breathless, like he always did.

I couldn't wait until 7 o 'clock.

**AN: Was it any good? It seems to me my writing is getting crappy, is it just me? Please review. It'll make me very happy and I'm not at the moment. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY or any of its characters. Just this story right here. **

**AN: Thanks for the nice reviews. I'm happy you're all enjoying this still. Well, here, they're going to have the date. I hope you like it. Here's Chapter 6. And sorry that it's taking so long to update, I'm not inspired easily anymore. **

**Chapter 6 **

For the rest of the day, I was scrambling around my little apartment. I just got out of the shower, I had my hair in a towel and I was standing in front of my closet.

"Okay, let's see now." I pondered as I looked through my clothes. "What can I wear that will impress, Mac?"

I little voice in my head started talking, _Stella, he's going to like you no matter what. _

"Mhm." I said to myself and picked out my favorite dress; a red silk chiffon empire waist dress. It was actually a dress I wore to one of my friend's wedding 3 years ago. I slipped into the dress and prayed that it would still fit. Thankfully, it did. "Yes, now I have to do my makeup." I took off my dress to make sure I wouldn't get anything on it. I ended up doing my makeup in my bra and underwear.

I walked into the bathroom and dried my hair, then applied my makeup. I then put my dress back on. I was hungry so I ate a quick salad. I sat and thought about how the night would go. _What if he doesn't like me? was one of the many phrases that were popping into my mind. _

"It's going to be alright, Stell." I told myself as I was eating. "You're just going to get yourself freaked out for nothing. He wouldn't have asked you out if he didn't like you, silly."

I looked at the time. It was 5:00.

"Just two more hours." I said to myself and smiled. "I just hope it goes okay."

Time went by really slowly since I looked at the clock so I just popped in a Rolling Stones CD. I really loved this group. I was at one of their concerts with my mother's neighbors that I grew up with and I had to use an elevator and Mick Jagger's then wife was in the elevator. She waved and said hi. If Mick was with her, I would've died.

I jumped when I heard 3 knocks at the door.

"It's him." I whispered to myself as I ran up to the door. When I opened the door, Mac was dressed in a green, button-down shirt that matched his wonderful eyes. In his hand, he held a bouquet of roses. His warm smile melted my heart. I thanked him for the flowers and gave him a big hug.

"Hey" Mac said with a cute smile. "You listen to The Rolling Stones?" He asked me while I got out a vase and put water in it. I placed the roses inside and winked at him.

I noticed my CD player was still playing. I turned it off and walked back over to him.

"Yeah, they're my favorite band. What about you?"

"I love them. They're my favorite band too. It's a small world." Mac said with a laugh and I nodded.

"You're right. How many times did you see them live?" I asked as we walked into the hall and locked my door behind me.

"I saw them 3 times." Mac said with a pleased smile upon his face. I grimaced. "What?"

"You beat me, I only saw them twice." I winked at him and he laughed.

"Maybe we can go see them sometime when they get around here." Mac said as he took out the keys to his apartment.

"I would like that." I said happily and he escorted me into his room. When I made it into his apartment, it was very nice looking. And I spelled food coming from the kitchen; spaghetti and meatballs. "Wow, nice place."

"Thank you. Make yourself at home. I just need to finish a few more things for dinner." Mac said as he went into the kitchen.

"You cook, too? I love guys that cook." I said with a giggle as I walked around the living room. There was a big bookshelf with loads of books. A lot of the books were about the Civil War and the World Wars. "I see you like History."

Mac looked back at me, "Yes, I do. I love History. I guess you see all of the war books."

I nodded, "Yes, but there's nothing wrong with that at all."

"Have you ever been to Gettysburg? I always have a fun time when I visit there." Mac said as he finished up the dinner. It smelled so good.

"Once or twice I have but I always get weird feelings there. But I love the statues." I said with a weird smile and Mac laughed.

Mac moved toward the table and pulled out a chair for me. I sat down while Mac brought the food over to the table. It was spaghetti and meatballs and even garlic bread, my favorite meal, and even salad too.

"Do you like spaghetti?" Mac asked me nervously as he sat down. "I was so nervous about what to make because I barely know you yet."

"No, I love spaghetti. It's my favorite meal." I told him truthfully and he said we could start eating. I took two garlic sticks, spaghetti and a couple of meatballs.

"That's good then. So, tell me about yourself. What do you like to do for fun?" Mac asked me as he poured wine into two glasses and handed one to me.

"Well, I love spending time with my family and my kids. They're my life. I wouldn't be able to live without them. I love to read when I can too and watch crime shows because they're awesome. What about you, Mac?" I asked him as we enjoyed this amazing dinner.

"I love to read too and spend time with my family. I love my job. I know it's probably funny to say but I love helping people." Mac told me with a wink. "Do you have a job? I'm just curious."

I shook my head, "Not yet. I've only moved in 3 months ago and it took us a while to settle down. My mother also gave us money too to help out."

"You know they're hiring in the store downstairs, right?" Mac asked and my jaw dropped.

"Really, that's awesome. I should try to get that job. It would be really good. Thanks." I told him with a cute smile.

"Anytime, Stell." Mac said gratefully.

For 3 hours we talked about life, our past loves and many other things and soon it was time to leave.

"Thank you, Mac. Tonight was amazing." I said blissfully and he nodded.

"Of course, anytime. You're amazing." Mac told me as he pushed my hair out of my face.

"Aw, you're too sweet." I said as I blushed. "I can't wait to do this again."

"Me too. Well, I'll walk you home." Mac said as he grabbed my hand and escorted me to my home, which was right down the hall. I opened my door and he kissed me gently on the lips. I kissed him back and we ended up kissing for a few minutes.

"Mac, do you want to come in? I always feel lonely when my kids are gone for the night." I asked him nervously.

"Sure, I will." Mac said happily and I smiled.

"Well, let me get undressed and I'll be right back." I said as he nodded. I went into the bathroom and slipped into a t-shirt and shorts. When I came out, Mac was taking off his shoes. "You can come into my bedroom."

"Are you sure?" Mac asked first and I nodded.

"Yes, come on in." We both settled into bed and I set my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. "Goodnight, Mac."

"Goodnight, Stella."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY or any of its characters, just this story idea. **

**AN: Thank you for the reviews and for those that have stuck around. I'm surprised everyone's still reading. It makes me really happy. I've also not been inspired recently on a Smacked level but I won't give up on you guys. And please review as well. And school's ending in two days so I'll probably be bored and end up writing more often, and I haven't been doing that now. So, here's chapter 7. **

**Chapter 7**

I woke up that morning with a smile upon my face. I sat up in bed, still with my eyes closed and stretched and as I was lying back down I saw Mac in my bed. Mac? I was so scared. I could barely remember letting Mac into my house…and into my bed even?

I got out of my bed quickly and went into the kitchen, my breathing quickening each time I thought about it.

"Oh, what did I do?" I asked myself as I started making coffee. "I know he's my boyfriend but I really hope we didn't go to that next step yet."

"What next step?" I heard Mac say behind me and I dropped the cup I was holding and it smashed on the floor. "Oh, did I scare you again?"

All I did was nod and then I started picking up the pieces. Mac bent down to help too. I wasn't even listening to him and I was rushing with picking up the pieces I ended up cutting my finger.

"Damn it!" I yelled as blood started to run down my finger. He tried to help but I pushed him away. "I'm okay."

"What's the matter with you?" Mac asked with a frown and stood up with some of the broken pieces of glass and through the in the garbage. "You're never this way."

"Yeah, well, sorry." I told him as I threw the rest of the glass away. I washed off the blood and it hurt so I walked into the bathroom and put peroxide on it and then a band-aid. Mac just stood there watching me.

I got out another cup, making sure I wouldn't drop it again. I poured myself a cup of coffee.

"Please, help yourself." I told Mac and he smiled. I took a seat on the couch and he sat right next to me.

"I can tell you're upset about something. It's a little gift of mine." Mac said with a smile and I tried not to look at him.

"I just…don't remember letting you in last night and I'm afraid that we did something bad." I told him truthfully and he laughed.

"After our date you asked me to come in and I said yes, because you claimed you were lonely. And we didn't do anything." Mac told me with a wink. I sighed in relief.

"That's really good because I don't think we're ready for that yet." I told him with a smile and he nodded.

"Yeah, so you don't have to worry about a thing." Mac told me with a smile. "And did I tell you, I got a partner for plumbing."

"Really? So, you're not by yourself now?" I asked him curiously. He moved closer to me and grabbed my hand.

"No, and it's better too because we'll get more stuff done. His name is Sheldon Hawkes." Mac said with a big smile.

"He sounds like a cool guy. Ooh, since we're speaking of jobs, you said the store is hiring downstairs?" I asked Mac and he nodded. "I should ask them if I can work there."

"I don't see why not." Mac told me as I headed toward my bedroom to get a nice outfit to wear. "You stay out there, mister." He laughed and said okay.

I picked out black pants and a red shirt. I thought it looked professional. I got out a pair of black high heels and put them on. I put on some makeup and fixed my hair. I walked out of the room and Mac's jaw dropped.

"Whoa, you look amazing." Mac said with a smile.

"Thank you. Let's head down there." I told Mac as he followed down to the store.

When we walked into the store, the cashier that I always see there greeted us with a wave and warm smile. Her name was Peyton.

"Hey Peyton." I said with a smile.

"Hey Stella, what can I help you with?" Peyton asked politely.

"Well, I need a job and I was wondering if there was a spot available." I told her truthfully and she nodded.

"Yeah, there is. Do you want an application? And I'd hurry since there's just one spot available." Peyton asked me and I nodded. She handed me an application.

"Thank you, Peyton. I'll bring it right down." I told her as I walked out. "Thanks a bunch, Mac. I really needed a job."

"Anytime, hon." Mac said with a huge smile and kissed me on the lips. It was so good too. He then pulled me against him and held me in a warm embrace.

Then I remembered.

"Crap, I got to call my mother and see when my kids are coming home." I said as I inhaled his cologne. Oh, it smelled so good.

"Well, I don't think there's a reason to. Look." Mac said as he pointed by the alley. I saw my 2 kids running toward me and my mother behind them. When they got near me, they were confused, probably because of me and Mac. Mac let me go and I smiled down at my kids.

"What are you guys doing back so early?" I asked my adorable children while I looked at my mom.

"We kept calling you but you weren't picking up." Aiden said as she looked and me and Mac with anger in her eyes.

"Sorry, I had to get an application to work in the store." I waved the paper in front of their faces. "But Mac, I guess I'll see you later?" Mac nodded and kissed me on the cheek. I saw him take his keys out of his pocket and he got into his red Ford truck and drove away.

"What was THAT about?" my mother asked me as started to walk into the building. Lindsay and Danny followed with frowns on their faces.

"What was what about?" I asked, kind of sure and not sure of what she was talking about.

"You…and him?" my mother asked and my jaw dropped.

"Yes, why? Do you have a problem with that?" I told her with so much anger that I've never had before in my life.

"Yeah, it hasn't even been that long since you broke up with Robert and now you're going to try something again?" Aiden told me and I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"Mom, I know what I'm doing, okay? He's a good guy." I told her with mini sobs coming out.

"Mom…" Danny started to say but Lindsay shooshed him. We got up to our apartment and I opened the door. "Can you guys please go inside while Nanny and I talk?" I asked and they ran inside. "How dare you start yelling at me in front of my kids."

"Well, I'm sorry but were you just not going to tell us you were seeing someone?" my mother asked with a frown and tears in her eyes. Mine were already flowing.

"Of course I was and it's only been 2 days, Mom." I said as I wiped the tears away. "I just needed time. Sorry I didn't tell you the 1st second we got together."

It was a couple minutes of awkward silence then we both hugged each other.

"I'm sorry, hon. I should've gave you time." My mother told me with a smile.

"It's okay but I was going to tell you." I told her with a wink. "But the kids had fun?"

"Yeah, they did. But I should let you go. They're probably wondering what's going on." My mom said with a smile.

"Probably. I'll call you later I guess. I love you." I said as we kissed each other on the cheek.

"I love you too." My mom said as she walked down the steps. I came in and my kids were on the couch.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Lindsay asked as I sat down between them. "Was was Mac holding you?"

"Well, me and Mac like each other very much and we're in a relationship now." I told her and she smiled and she hugged me.

"I'm so happy for you." Lindsay said happily but Danny looked sad. "Aren't you happy for mommy?"

"No, because he's replacing Dad." Danny said angrily.

I sighed, "No one will ever replace your really dad, remember that okay?" I asked Danny and he nodded. "Good, well, you guys better throw your dirty clothes in the wash." They nodded and ran up to their rooms.

"I'm really happy I told them now." I said to myself with a smile and relaxed and closed my eyes and I had one person on my mind. Mac Taylor.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY or any of its characters, just the story idea. **_

_**AN: Geez, it looks like I keep getting worse and worse with updating my stories. I feel too lazy to right anymore. But I want to thank all of that have stuck with the story. I'm not sure where I'll end it but there are more things to come. So, here's Chapter 8. And Happy Independence Day to all my American followers!**_

_**Chapter 8 **_

Since that day I told everyone about me and Mac I felt so much relief. It was really good that it happened that way I guess. Well, the fight I had with my mother didn't have to happen but it just made us stronger.

And now, I have a job. I'm really happy Mac told me about the store. I'm a cashier. It's not a big job. I probably deserve a better one but it's convenient and don't have to worry about driving back and forth and wasting gas. I work from 8:30 in the morning, which is when the kids get on the bus, to 4:00 in the afternoon, when the kids get home from school. So, it's all good.

But Mac and I barely have any time to see each other. He's usually working when I am and I'm working when he is. Occasionally, he'll stop by and say hi but other than that, I rarely see him. It makes me quite sad. But I needed this job, I can't have my mother supporting me for my whole life so it's about time that I take care of myself.

It's a week before Halloween and I want to be able to get the kids a costume to wear for the night. I kind of think it's a waste of money but it's for my kids and I'll do anything for them. I've been doing this job for about a week and I've already earned a lot so I can get them whatever costume they want but not a too expensive outfit though.

I was standing outside by the kid's bus stop when someone poked me.

"Aaah!" I screamed and turned around. "Mac! I thought I told you to stop doing that!"

Mac laughed and pulled me into a hug and kissed me gently. I love his kisses. I looked over at Mac's truck and saw Sheldon Hawkes, Mac's new partner, standing and looking on. He started to walk over and held out his hand.

"I'm Sheldon Hawkes, I'm sure Mac told you I am his partner." Hawkes said with a smile and we shook hands firmly. I nodded and smiled back at him. "He just needs to give me a ride home. My car broke down on the way to the job today."

"Oh no," I said in a shocked tone. "You'll be able to fix it, right?"

"Yeah, it's going to be fine. But it was nice meeting you." Hawkes said happily and walked toward the truck.

"It was nice meeting you too!" I said to him as he walked away. "You have to go?"

"Yeah, sadly. But I'll visit you later in your apartment, if it's okay." Mac said with a wink.

"Yeah, sure. I'm actually going to take the kids to Kmart to get Halloween costumes since it's next week." I told him and he nodded.

"That's cool. They will really like that." he told me as my eyes stayed fixed on his. "But I should get Hawkes home. His wife and kids will be wondering."

"Yeah, I understand." I told him as we hugged again, Mac's somewhat muscular arms held me tight.

"I love you." Mac said to me and I smiled. It was the first time he ever said it to me.

"I love you too, Mac." I said as Mac released me. There were some tears visible in my eyes.

"Bye" We both said at the same time and Mac went to his car. I couldn't stop smiling because of what he said. When Mac passed by he beeped the horn and waved. I waved back blissfully and walked into the store to get the kids a bottle of water and a snack to eat. When I came out of the shop, Lindsay and Danny were running toward me. They jumped into my arms excitedly.

"Hey," I said with a big smile. "How was school?"

"Good," Lindsay said with a smile. "We learned new stuff in Math. I'm really good at it."

"Oh, really?" I asked her and she nodded. "What about you, Danny?"

"Nothing much. We just sat around and did stupid stuff." Danny replied and stuck out his tongue.

"It's not stupid, Danny. Trust me, when you're older, it'll benefit you tremendously." I said with a smile as I got out my car keys.

"What does tremendously mean?" Danny asked curiously.

"It means very great or powerful." Lindsay said with a huge smile.

"Stop showing off!" Danny said angrily and shoved Lindsay.

"Don't you two start or you won't go shopping." I said as I handed a bottle of water and a pack of cookies to them.

"Shopping!" Lindsay said with excitement and Danny jumped around. "Where?"

"Well, next week is Halloween. I thought you guys would like a costume to wear." I told them with a wink and they nodded.

"Yeah, I want a costume!" Danny said happily and took a gulp of his water.

"When are we going?" Lindsay asked in interest. I shook my car keys and the kid's eyes lit up.

"Right now. Go get in the car." I told them with a wink and they ran toward my blue Mazda.

Soon, we were off, driving toward K-Mart. The kids were bouncing with excitement in the backseat.

We spent about an hour in K-Mart. Danny got a Super Man costume and Lindsay is going as a vampire. They thanked me about a thousand times. I'm not sure if I'm going to dress up. I think I'm too old for it anymore.

I was making cheeseburgers when I heard a knock at the door. I ran over to the door quickly. My kids were watching Spongebob and surprisingly, they're eyes peeled away from the TV.

_Please, let it be Mac. _My mind screamed as I unlocked the door. I smiled. It was Mac.

"Hey!" I said happily and we hugged and kissed as Lindsay and Danny looked on. "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Sure, if that's okay." Mac said and waved to the kids. "Hey!"

"Hey!" They said at the same time, Lindsay more happier than Danny.

"It's going to be done soon." I said with a wink as Mac followed me into the kitchen.

"Oh, I love cheeseburgers!" Mac said excitedly and made me giggle.

"Well, that's good." I said gratefully and asked, "How did it go with Hawkes?"

"I got him home okay and he's getting his car at the shop tomorrow." Mac said as he took out of a cup from the cupboard.

"That's good." I said with a smile. "Danny, Lindsay, come sit at the table. It's going to be done."

Danny and Lindsay ran over quickly and sat down.

"What do you guys want to drink?" I asked them as I finished the cheeseburgers.

"Pepsi!" They both yelled at the same time and I laughed. "Mac, do you want to get them a drink, while I get all of the toppings cut up?"

"Sure." Mac said as he got out the bottle of Pepsi and poured them a cup of soda. They both thanked him gratefully.

The dinner was really great. Lindsay and Danny really started to open up to Mac. That's really good because I really want to spend the rest of my life with Mac.

It was time for the kids to go to bed and Mac was still there. The kids waved by to him and ran upstairs.

"Can you please stay?" I asked him as we hugged at the door.

"Sure, I will." he said and I smiled a big smile.

"Awesome." I said and yawned. "Oh, crap. I think I'm getting tired. You wanna hit the sack?"

He nodded, "Sure, whenever you're ready."

It must've been 80 degrees out that night. That's very warm for October.

Mac was only in his boxers and I was in my bra and underwear. I don't know how or why but we started making out. It felt so good.

Before I knew, it were both naked and sweaty. I can't believe we had sex but I'm so happy it happened.

"I love you, Stella." Mac said as he kissed me.

"I love you too, Mac." I said blissfully as we fell asleep.

**AN: Did you like it? Please let me know. Review, please. :]**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Okay, I found out yesterday that Melina Kanakaredes is leaving CSI:NY…and I don't think she's coming back. Yeah, as you can tell if you added me on Facebook, I am not happy. I'm really upset about this. Melina is my favorite actress on the show and Stella is my favorite character. There isn't a CSI:NY without Stella. For the people who don't believe this, type Melina's name in on Google and go to News. I can't even think about CSI:NY anymore. Sorry for letting you guys down. And writing this chapter is going to be an absolute challenge as well. Once again, sorry for giving up, but honestly, I can't bear to watch any CSI:NY anymore. It's terrible. I could care less if this show gets cancelled or whatever happens now. **

**I can't continue this story anymore. I'm Smackedless. There is no Smacked without Stella. I know I'm letting you all down but I'm sorry. Since the beginning of Season 6, I started becoming less and less inspired. I'm sure most of you feel this way too. The only way I'll write again is if Melina comes back and I doubt she will; she's already replaced. It hurts to think about anything NY related right now. **

**If any of want to know what would've happened in this story, just message me. Once again, sorry for letting you all down :( **

**And you guys can feel free to read my old stories if you'd like...but you probably won't see anymore from me. **


End file.
